The Grave-Walker
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Martin Mystery and his team are so pumped for another mission. What they didn't expect is a new teammate. And they'll need all the help they can get especially when male students begin to disappear faster than you can say "paranormal monthly".
1. Prologue: The Cemetery

__**Martin Mystery and his team are so pumped for another mission. What they didn't expect is a new teammate. And they'll need all the help they can get especially when male students begin to disappear faster than you can say "paranormal monthly".**__

 _ **The**_ **Grave-Walker  
** Prologue_ The Cemetery

His heart was on the verge of jumping out of his chest. He was out of breath. He couldn't stop until he was out and far away from this nightmare. He picked up the pace when he heard a deep and loud animal-like snarl closing in on him.

He tripped over a tree root and fell face first into a mud puddle. He rolled over and saw the silhouette in the fog coming up to him. He backed up against the old oak tree.

"No, please, no," He begged. He screamed at the top of his lungs when the creature lurched at him. Then everything went black.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. A New Flame

_**The Grave-Walker**_  
1_A New Flame

They walked into the main hall of the Torrington Academy. They saw a big group circling around what appeared to be a new student.

She was a girl of petite frame. Her thick red hair was shiny and free. Her bright shamrock green eyes were happy. Her pale complexion showed light freckles. She wore a long-sleeved purple blouse that she left unbuttoned just enough to show the top of her cleavage. She had fitting dark blue jeans. Her black heeled boots ran up to her knees.

"Who is she?" Diana wondered. "She-She's so pretty," She gawked in awe.

Martin's eyes locked on the girl then his trade-mark smirk appeared on his face. He went to go to her until she looked him in the eye. Martin stopped dead in his tracks.

The girl looked at him a little surprised at first then a soft smile appeared on her face.

Diana arched a brow and went to her brother. "What's wrong, Martin? Aren't you gonna drop some stupid pick-up-line on her?" She wondered.

"I-I can't move," Martin stated, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to. She's so beautiful. It's just..." Martin's face seemed to sadden when the new girl walked away. "Oh, never mind." Martin sighed.

Suddenly Martin's U-watch started beeping. "That's the Center!" Diana said happily, "About time. They haven't called in weeks."

They followed the beeping to the janitor closet around the corner behind them.

"Martin, Diana," Java waved hello as he came from the opposite end of the hall.

"Hey Java," The step-siblings said in unison.

They opened the closet door to see the portal leading to the Center. They went through and up to M.O.M.'s office for their briefing.

They gasped when the office door slid open to see the new girl sitting on the desk talking to M.O.M.

"Uh..." Martin was confused.

"Oh, there you are agents," M.O.M. turned to them.

Once again Martin and the girl locked eyes. Martin was frozen in place. There was something about her he just couldn't shake; like he knew her from somewhere. His heart began to race in his chest.

"What is she doing here?" Diana wondered.

"Everyone," M.O.M. said, "This is agent Katt Rivers. She has been working with us for quite sometime but has never had the chance to work in the field. So as of today she is an official member of this team."

Katt got up and went straight to Martin. "Hi," She said with an Irish accent, "You must be Martin." She extended a hand out to the stunned teen.

"Uh, yeah," Martin shook her hand, "Nice to meet ya."

"You too," Katt gave him a pearly white smile. "And you're Diana and Java, right?"

"Yeah," Diana answered. Java smiled and nodded.

"Now that you all are acquainted," M.O.M. called their attention, "Let's get to your mission."

Java and Diana sat down. Martin offered Katt his seat and bowed lightly, "Milady."

Katt chuckled, "Thanks, Martin." She sat down with grace. Martin stood next to the chair. Diana rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Today you will be investigating a disappearance of a grave-keeper named, Robert Schiller," M.O.M. pressed a button to show the group a picture. "He was last seen two days ago working the night shift at a local cemetery in Torrington," She continued.

"Any suspects?" Katt asked.

"Not at the moment, but there were reports of one of the graves being disturbed," M.O.M. said.

"Maybe the grave-keeper did it," Martin shrugged, "That _is_ his job."

"I highly doubt that, Martin," M.O.M. told him, "You see, this grave belongs to someone who's been dead for over a hundred years."

"A vampire?" Diana suggested.

"Perhaps," M.O.M. looked at her, "But in either case I suggest you use caution, team. Billy, please send them on their way," She looked at the alien.

"Sure," Billy smiled. "This way, dudes," Billy pressed a button on his hover-seat and opened a portal to the scene of the crime.

Martin went through first then Java. Katt walked passed Diana to follow. Diana felt a cold chill run down her spine especially when Katt glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

Katt went through the portal. Diana swallowed the lump in her throat and followed after them letting the portal close behind her.

"You think they'll notice?" Billy turned to M.O.M.

M.O.M. sighed, "Let's hope not."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	3. One More

_**The Grave-Walker**_  
2_ One More

They combed the cemetery for any clues. Each taking their own section of the place. At least three hours had passed and nothing turned up.

"Java see nothing," Java stated as he came back to the group.

The cool breeze that rushed through the cemetery seemed to make the thousands of tombstones groan. The team felt as if something was watching their every move.

Martin sighed, "You and me both." He turned to his sister, "What about you D?"

"I don't have anything either," Diana answered as she stood up from crouching over a headstone.

"Wait, where did Katt go?" Martin wondered looking around for the red head. He finally saw her standing under an old oak tree.

"Hey, Katt, did you find something?" Diana asked as the three went to her.

"Yeah, the bark as well as the grass here is soaked with blood," Katt stated showing them the spot.

"B-Blood?!" Diana gasped. Diana backed away a little. Martin touched her shoulder.

"Whatever did this must've attacked Robert," Martin stated.

"And dragged him away," Katt pointed to a trail of blood leading away from the oak tree and deeper into the cemetery. "Everyone, watch where you step," Katt told them.

"What do you think we're going to find, Katt," Diana came up beside the Irish teen.

"If I'm right, something _very_ unpleasant," Katt stated looking at Diana. Katt led the way to a section of the cemetery that was less consumed by graves.

"I don't see the grave-keeper anywhere," Martin walked passed Katt.

"Martin, no," Katt grabbed his arm and pulled him back as Diana screamed.

"What's wrong?" Martin looked at them confused.

"Look what you were about to step on, Martin," Diana shivered. Martin looked at the ground and felt his breath catch.

"Oh no," Java said shaking.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is," Martin swallowed hard.

"It's a shallow grave," Katt stated flatly looking at the head that stuck out from underneath the disturbed dirt looking at them with dead glassy eyes.

Martin paled, "I told you not to tell me."

"Look," Java pointed to a lone tombstone a few feet away. The grave had been disturbed.

Martin saw Katt's eyes narrow and her jaw clinch at the writing.

 **MAEVE B. O'CONNOR**  
 ** _1617_** to **_1637_**

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	4. Insight

_**The Grave-Walker**_  
3_Insight

"I can't believe this," Diana sat down in M.O.M.'s office, "We've never had a victim murdered before."

"There's a first time for everything, lass," Katt told her with a rich accent as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know," Diana stated then swallowed, "But what could've done that to him?"

"Yeah, I've never seen a vampire do that to someone before," Martin said as he sat next to his sister.

When they dug up Robert they found that his throat had been torn open as if by a wild animal yet there was also a vampire bite on the side of his neck that was still intact.

"Java have bad feeling," Java shivered.

"It was a Dearg-Due," Katt told them. The three looked at her confused. "A Dearg-Due or a Red Blood Sucker is a female Irish vampire. The story goes that when the original Dearg-Due was human she was in love with a man and yet her father forced her into an arranged marriage. Her cruel husband kept her locked away to keep her stunning beauty to himself. It's rumored she either committed suicide or died of a broken heart. In either case when she rose from the grave she sought revenge on both her father and husband and murdered them both."

"I don't like where this going," Martin said.

"She rises once a year on the anniversary of her death and seduces men with her unbelievable beauty and drains their blood. Unlike other vampires the Dearg-Due can't be killed by sunlight, Holy water, nor garlic. They are supposed to be very violent. And since the name on the gravestone, O'Connor, is of Irish origin it only adds to the evidience."

"How do you know all of this, Katt?" Diana wondered.

"I'm Irish, Diana," Katt answered, "This is just an old bedtime story to me."

"You call that a bedtime story?" Diana gaped, "More like a horrible nightmare!"

"If you've heard it over a hundred times it's not," Katt smirked at her.

"So our bad guy...bad chick is a Dearg-Due," Martin thought aloud, "Rises once a year. So that would mean she's back in her grave, right?"

"Not necessarily," Katt told him, "On occasion a Dearg-Due can become, in lack of a better term, mutated. She can become so strong that she won't have to because she'll have enough energy to last her until she has to rest again."

"What do we do when she in grave?" Java wondered in a gruff voice.

"Usually all you have to do is place a pile of stones on her gravestone to keep her at bay _before_ she has the chance to rise," Katt sat on the arm of Martin's chair.

Martin had to fight the temptation to look Katt over. A hot blush covered his cheeks.

"If this Dearg-Due has had the chance to mutate how do we stop her?" Diana looked at Katt.

Katt shrugged, "I don't know. So far I haven't seen one that was able to mutate."

Martin leaned back in the chair and hung his head back with a sigh, "We're in trouble."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
